A subjective optometry apparatus (a so-called electric refractor) is known which includes a pair of left and right lens units with optometry windows disposed therein, and in which a lens disc is electrically rotated. The apparatus is operated by an attached controller. When a lens diopter power and the like are input into the controller by an examiner, the lens and the like provided in the optometry apparatus main body are electrically switched (see Patent Document 1). The conventional controller includes a base provided with various switches (rotation knobs, push buttons), and a display disposed in the optometry apparatus for displaying optical characteristics.
Meanwhile, as a subjective optometry apparatus, a manual optometry apparatus (a so-called manual refractor) is known. In the manual optometry apparatus, the lens disposed in the examination window is switched by the examiner rotating a rotation knob, a disc and the like provided in a lens chamber unit of the optometry apparatus (see Patent Document 2).